Castiel vs Brownies
by snossy
Summary: Title really says it all. Cas needs help making Brownies for Dean's birthday.


_**Castiel vs Brownies**_

A/N: I don't own anything that is apart of Supernatural. The story is mine.

 _ **Dean I need help!**_

Sam and Dean sped down the highway heading for home. Castiel's text was so out of the blue. Cas must have been in danger. It was so unlike him to ask for help, he could usually handle himself. He was an Angel. "I dunno Sammy, how often does Cas send text messages. He normally just calls or pops in." The car skidded as he took the turn a little too fast. "I got a bad feeling."

"How bad could it be? He's in the bunker isn't he?"

"Supposed to be." What little scenery there was to see was just a blur as they hit 120 on the speedo. "Maybe something got inside."

"Yeah maybe" Dean said slowly. "Would it kill him to be a little more specific though? I mean come on, just one word hinting at what we're up against would have been enough for us to go in prepared."

"We've been less prepared before." Sam grabbed the handle above the passenger door as they took another turn. Ten minutes of silence later "Slow down, we're here."

Dean hit the brakes and they came to a stop out the front of the Bunker to the Men of Letters. Everything looked normal. The door was sealed like they left it; no alarms seemed to be screeching in warning. There was nothing out of the ordinary. "What the hell?" Dean dug through the boot and their stash of weapons, choosing the sawn off shotgun and Demon blade which he handed to Sam. Dean's gun already tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Ready?" Dean lead the way inside.

There was nothing, no flashing lights, no trashed rooms, no evidence what so ever that Castiel was in any kind of imminent danger. Sam veered off to check the rooms upstairs while Dean continued to check on the main floor. It wasn't long before he found the trench coat-wearing angel standing in the kitchen. Even with his back to Dean, it was obvious that he was covered in flour and who knows what else. He was standing by the island bench (which was covered in numerous cups of all shapes and sizes. Dean was sure they didn't have this many in the entire Bunker and had to wonder where Cas had gotten all of them from. He barely had any money to speak of.

"Cas? What is it? What's going on?"

"I don't understand these instructions." Castiel's voice was deadly serious and he spoke without turning to face Dean. He lowered the shotgun, sensing no immediate danger and seeing Sammy enter through a different doorway, shaking his head and looking as confused as Dean felt.

"Uh Cas?" Sam said slowly, taking in the scene unfolding in front of him "What are you doing?"

"These instructions make no sense." He said again, slamming down what looked like a Brownie mix box. "It says a cup of milk but no matter where I search I cannot find a proper baking cup anywhere. How am I supposed to have a cup of ilk if I can't even find a baking cup to get the proper measurements?"

"Forget the stupid cup for a minute." Dean snapped "What's the big emergency? Was there some kind of spirit or demon problem? What's the urgent text about?"

"Did I interrupt a hunt?" Castiel looked at the brother's in confusion.

"Why did you text us Cas?" Sam hastily cut Dean off before he could start yelling.

"I needed your help with these instructions." The look on his face was so innocent and confused as to why it wasn't more obvious. "I wanted to make a cake for Dean's birthday which – as you well know – is tradition among humans to help celebrate the day they were born. But I thought brownies would be a better choice considering there is only three of us."

Sam burst into a fit of laughter while Dean went pale. Unable to speak for the utter stupidity of the situation. They had rushed from a job left uncompleted – which they had had to call in another hunter to take care of in their place, all to rush back home to find Castiel confused over a brownie mixture to celebrate his birthday.

"The measurement for a cup is 250mls Cas." Sam choked out between fits of laughter "Here, I'll help while Dean gets out of this room before he takes a swing at you." Sam gave his brother a pointed look. Dean didn't even bother arguing. Secretly he was touched that Cas had gone to so much effort but it irked him that it had cost them an unfinished hunt. He left the room without a word. This was going to be a long night, and that was even before the kitchen battle would be over.


End file.
